Je compte les jours
by Kerianel
Summary: OS - Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. A trente ans je sais que j'ai fait tous les mauvais choix dans ma vie et que rien ne pourra changer ça. J'ai rencontré une fille. Je l'ai observée, je l'ai étudiée. Je l'ai aimée. Et puis la guerre a éclaté. Elle est partie.


_Personnages principaux_ : Hermione / Drago

_Rating_ : T

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne détiens ni les personnages, ni l'univers magique décrit dans cette fiction, qui sont l'œuvre de la talentueuse J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. A trente ans je suis déjà fatiguée de ce que la vie peut m'offrir et je sais qu'il n'a suffit que d'un mauvais choix pour ça.

J'ai toujours vécu avec la certitude qu'il m'était nécessaire de faire mes preuves pour mériter une place. Sans même y penser, je me suis souvent réfugiée entre les pages de livres poussiéreux pour échapper aux préoccupations de mon âge.

Sans même le remarquer, je me suis toujours laissée marcher dessus tandis que je n'ai jamais hésité à défendre bec et ongles la veuve et l'orphelin. Comme si selon ma propre opinion, je ne valais pas la peine d'être secourue.

Il y a eu ce garcon blond qui méprisait la famille de Ron sur le terrain de quidditch. Je n'ai pas hésité à m'interposer, et mes ailes se sont brûlées face au mépris du garçon à mon égard. Je n'avais alors jamais autant pleuré que ce jour-là.

J'ai continué à faire valoir mes principes, à soutenir mes amis, à accepter les humiliations la tête haute. J'ai tellement persisté au cours des années que j'ai tout naturellement participé à la guerre. Tous les chemins m'y ont menée, que ce soit celui de mes valeurs ou de l'amitié.

Pour la liberté, mon bras a été marqué d'une injure définitive sous les yeux de mon ancien bourreau. Son visage pâle et tordu miroitait toute l'horreur de ma situation, et j'ai cru discerner de la compassion, sentiment auquel je me suis rattachée le plus longtemps possible avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à la douleur.

Il y avait aussi du regret dans ses yeux, comme s'il réalisait à cet instant que ces croyances étaient vaines, que le sang qui coulait autour de mon bras était aussi pur que le sien. Ou peut-être l'ai-je rêvé. L'ai-je désiré.

Je n'ai jamais oublié ce regard.

Certaines nuits, il revient me réchauffer lorsque le sommeil refuse de m'emporter. Je suis épuisée et je ne dors pas. Je regarde les minutes s'égrener, je pleure parfois. Sur ce regard, sur mes parents rendus amnésiques, sur cette cicatrice indélébile dans ma chair et mon âme, sur Ron endormi à mes côtés qui ne voit pas, qui ne réalise pas.

Je suis fatiguée physiquement, moralement. Je ressasse. Je revois ses yeux qui ne me quittent pas, sa gueule toute tordue. Je revois son expression implorante lorsqu'il m'a demandé pardon pour tout, après la grande bataille.

Je ne pouvais pas. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'était impossible de pardonner et je le regrette encore.

Je me sens un peu plus consumée chaque jour, lorsque je le croise au Ministère et que ses yeux refusent de croiser les miens. Sa présence me trouble. Je repense à mes années d'enfance et à ce garçon blond qui crachait des préceptes appris par coeur avec tout le mépris du monde. Je repense à lui, et je le plains. Je me plains.

Chaque jour, j'espère qu'il me regardera, j'espère qu'il me sauvera.

En attendant, je continue de sombrer.

* * *

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. A trente ans je sais que j'ai fait tous les mauvais choix dans ma vie et que rien ne pourra changer ça.

J'ai toujours vécu avec la certitude que tout m'était acquis, que tout m'était dû. Sans même y penser, j'ai toujours rangé les gens dans des cases bien définies.

Il y a d'abord les sang-purs, les sang-mêlés, et les sang-de-bourbe. Pour faire la distinction parmi les miens, d'autres critères interviennent : la beauté, l'intelligence, le charisme, l'ambition. Tous les critères étaient bons pour établir objectivement que j'étais supérieur. Tous les critères étaient bons, tant que primait celui de la pureté du sang.

Puis j'ai rencontré une fille. Je l'ai observée, je l'ai étudiée. Je l'ai aimée. Je l'ai aimée même quand je l'ai détestée pour le sang impur qui souillait ses veines, pour sa naissance à laquelle elle ne pouvait rien.

Je l'ai tellement aimée que je n'ai trouvé mieux que de l'humilier pour faire partie de sa vie.

Pendant plus de six ans, notre seul contact physique a été celui de sa main sur ma figure. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux.

Et puis la guerre a éclaté. Elle est partie.

Elle ne m'est revenue que plusieurs mois après et je l'ai vue traquée, apeurée, rabaissée. De la même manière que je l'insultais à l'époque. Puis les mots ont fait place aux actes. J'ai regardé sans rien dire le mot se dessiner au couteau sur son bras, ce mot que j'exècre maintenant.

J'ai entendu ses cris. J'ai entendu ses pleurs. Certaines nuits, ils reviennent me hanter.

La guerre finie, j'ai prononcé pour la première fois des mots sincères à son égard, je lui ai demandé pardon. J'avais besoin de son pardon pour espérer me pardonner moi-même. Je me serais agenouillé à ses pieds si elle me l'avait demandé, j'aurais été son esclave à jamais.

Elle m'a regardé longuement. Sans haine. A poussé un soupir: "Je ne peux pas". Elle m'a montré son bras, meurtri par le mot le plus laid qui soit. Aujourd'hui encore je revois son expression de profond regret, et je me maudis pour ça.

Ne pouvant obtenir son pardon, je n'ai pas pu implorer son amour.

Chaque jour depuis lors, je lui écris une lettre que je range soigneusement dans mon bureau. Chaque jour je croise son chemin au Ministère, et je baisse les yeux. Et j'espère.

En attendant qu'elle me pardonne, je compte les jours.


End file.
